The present invention pertains to the art of medical diagnostic imaging and more particularly to computerized tomographic (CT) scanners. The invention finds particular application in conjunction with cooling systems associated with CT scanners and will be described with particular reference thereto.It will be appreciated, however, that the invention has broader applications and may be advantageously employed in other environments.
CT scanner cooling systems of the type to which this invention pertains have ordinarily included air conditioning units housed within CT scanner gantries. Such air conditioning units were deemed necessary because they cooled sensitive radiation detectors and other components associated with the CT scanners. When a CT scanner is in operation, an X-ray beam rotates rapidly in a patient examination region. A rotating anode X-ray tube rotates continuously around the examination region and causes the beam to so rotate. The X-ray anode generates a significant amount of heat as well as the X-rays. Because the radiation detectors lost linearity and failed prematurely when heated, they were kept cool. Air conditioning units have been used to maintain radiation detectors at a proper working temperature. A typical CT scanner cooling system is illustrated in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 441,903, filed Nov. 15, 1982, now abandoned.
The use of air conditioning systems in connection with CT scanners has several drawbacks. First, the air conditioning units take up valuable space within the CT scanner gantry. The units are relatively cumbersome, and limit the amount of space available for the various CT scanner features.
Second, air conditioning units require frequent maintenance. If the air conditioning unit breaks down, the detectors can overheat during CT scanner use. Further, the air conditioning units are not readily removable. Their position within a CT scanners makes it difficult to repair other CT scanner parts and features by inhibiting free access to such parts.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved apparatus which overcomes all of the above-referenced problems and others.